At high loads and low relative speeds, the friction partner and the counterpart of the slide bearing move in the so-called mixed friction state. This means that the rotating friction partner is not supported completely by the intermediate lubricating film, but instead there is surface contact between the rotating friction partner and the counterpart. This surface contact results in wear both on the friction partner and also on the counterpart.
In general, the friction partner that has a circumferential load, that is, usually a shaft, that should have a higher microhardness than the counterpart. Due to this construction, the surface contours of the counterpart are adapted to the contours of the friction partner usually constructed as a shaft. After the initial run-in wear, this adaption of the contours causes a reduced wear in the area of the mixed friction.
The friction in the so-called hydrodynamic state, that is, in the sliding friction state in which the friction partner is completely supported by the lubricating film and is thus also completely separated from the counterpart, is determined by the surface quality, that is, the roughness and tolerances, as well as its interaction with the lubricant used as the lubricating film.
According to the prior art, the counterpart is provided with a surface layer made from white metal or bronze. The friction partner has a surface made from hardened steel or a hard chrome-plated surface. With this material pairing, frequent operation of the slide bearing in the mixed friction region leads to premature damage and thus premature failure of the slide bearing due to the high surface wear on the counterpart.